Bonds of the hearts
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash comes to the village visiting old memory lane as he found out he had a daughter as he wants to test her skills himself will she be proud of her what will happen in the exams


**bonds of the hearts**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The ninja family reunion and memory lane**

 **disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and naruto and to let you know this is my first one I made of Ash returning to the hidden leaf village to sees his wife and an daughter he get to see for the first time going to test her skills and seeing sakura at old memory lane they had over the years now their spark of love returns to their hearts once again so enjoy this special chapter of bonds of the hearts**

At the far reaches of the forest close to the hidden leaf village there was a adult raven hair figure has zigzag marks wearing a trench coat but looks alive, white shirt, black pants was walking towards the gates of the village "Good memories there" that man is ash Ketchum the trainer and a hero of universe comes back from the League to return to naruto's world to reunite with his wife Sakura Ketchum also he heard he had a daughter who was off to her first day of the ninja academy but he is in a hidden cloak as he saw things change "Things had changed after all" but he first bumps into a girl wears a red dress and has white pants but wears glasses and the headband of the ninja "Sorry there" said Ash

"No i apologies sir" she said as she went off to the academy "kind kid now I'm off to the homage office" as Ash was off to see his old friend at the office Ash's wife sakura was in naruto's office "Things are great sakura" said Naruto as sakura looks out "yes it does" naruto noticed the look on her face of sadness "Sakura why didn't you stay with him to his world" said Naruto as Sakura was more sad "I don't know it just things aren't the same if I leave but what I did was stupid" she said crying as Ash heard her the he surprising them

"Sakura no tears" as she heard his voice and looked "Ash!" She pounced on him kissing him "miss me" said Ash as she nodded that she had her love back "ash good to see you old friend" said naruto as Ash looks at him "good to see you again friend" said ash as sakura talks to him "Ash I'm glad your here and I'm sorry I didn't come with you" as Ash wipes away her tear

"it's okay sakura" she smiled as sakura brings out a picture "Ash I had a picture of sadara our daughter" as Ash sees the picture of his daughter as he learn she's the girl he bump to while walking but when he looks at her "I should test her myself at the exams" said Ash ask her and naruto to test her himself by fight her in the tournament in the finals "Ash aske us why you want to test her" said Naruto as he looks at the homage " to see if she has inherited my traits my powers" said Ash as senketsu 2 looks at him "testing her skills that's a way of being a father ash" said senketsu as Ash nodded as he's on his way to the exams sakura was happy

"Ash"

(Exams)

Sarada has won many matches as lee prounce the next opponent as she saw Ash in the cloak "Who are you" she asked him as Ash looks at her "just your opponent wants to test you" as he moves fast he used his alchemy at her sarada sees it as she leaped "Thats alchemy could he be a alchemist fire style fireball jutsu" as she used it Ash then had used his hand up as it was levitated then throws at her "what he's both alchemist and a jedi whats going on" as she noticed this move he made

"Fire style fireball jutsu!" As he used it

"An shinobi too i must stop it" as her hand was up but was surprpised she stops it "i knew it she's also strong with the force too" as Ash keeps fighting her in close combat move she then fights back as Ash sees she transmutate without a circle "yes she do inherited them just like nodika" as he fights more "youre good now lets speed things up" as his transforms along with his senketsu as 11 tails transformation and finally the ash greninja transformation "No way" sadara sees it as he changes "how would i win i must win" as she was glowing Ash sees her change to the form like he was as ash smirk "lets do this" as they fight more thier skill are the same as they had keep fighting "lets end rasangan" said both as they used their rasangan as they hit the sound waves cause damage as the smoke clears the two were exhausted "too tired to fight" she said as ash clapped

"Congratulations sadara i never see you more strong" he said

"How you know my name" she asked as sakura appeared "sarada this is Ash ketchum you heard of hes your father" she said as sadara looks at him took his hood off as she was surprised "Sadara i am proud of you of the exams" he said to her as sakura thinks shes mad but was in tears as she runs to him and hugs him

"Daddy" she said as Ash hugs her in tears so did sakura as they are the family again

 **thats it of the story hope you enjoy the it of an father and daughter reunion and yes I made it where sadara was his daughter and I'll be doing other stories soon and to let know I'll be busy at Thursday the 24th because it's going to be my birthday soon one week ahead and anymore ideas you had alarm me and see ya and enjoy this story of the century**


End file.
